Spectra Fashions
Spectra Fashions (later named Spectra Couture) was an international fashion company started by The Bold and the Beautiful character, Sally Spectra and was at first run by the members of the Spectra family. Spectra would continuously steal designs from competitor Forrester Creations which raged Stephanie Forrester which created a rivalry and Sally began to fall for her husband Eric Forrester. Spectra's employees were Sally Spectra, her daughter Macy Alexander, and adopted daughter Darla Forrester. Macy and Darla were very close but both got married to Stephanie and Eric's son Thorne Forrester at different times. Darla got hit by Taylor Forrester driving by accident and Macy married him after that. One of Spectra's former workers was Clarke Garrison. Clarke was in love with Stephanie and Eric's daughter Kristen but Margo Lynley ended up pregnant with his child. Clarke refused to do anything so Margo blackmailed him $100,000. Clarke went to his ex-boss Sally, for a loan. Sally using this as an advantage would give it to him for 6 Forrester originals that she can pass off as her own. Even though Kristen found out about the pregnancy she forgave him. Clarke was still blackmailed by Sally but decided to make some sketches and lie to her that they're Forrester's. Sally found out the truth but let him work for both Forrester and Spectra. Margo was married to Bill Spencer Sr. but still had a good hope for the Garrison family. Margo began to date Mick Savage, Kristen's old flame to break up Clarke and Kristen's marriage. Margo gave birth to their son Mark Garrison. Kristen and Clarke's marriage were getting them nowhere and Kristen left town with Mick. Clarke was unemployed and Sally let him have half of Spectra Contour if her married her. Clarke agreed to think about it but asked Margo if she'd leave Bill for him. Bill set up a trust fund for Mark and Margo continued to stay married to him. Sally changed her mind but Clarke said he'd publish an article why they were engaged and they married signing a pre-nup. Brooke Logan Forrester, a woman who married her way multiple times into the Forrester family almost killed Macy when Macy was angry at her and had a car crash. Macy then had a chandelier fall on her at a party which Sally had the choice of life support but it never came out. Macy was never seen again presumed to be dead. They were happily married but Clarke soon moved on to Bill's spy at Spectra, Julie Delorean who fell for him but soon backed away. Julie was outraged and handed a manuscript in a tell-all book to Clarke and Bill. Sally announced she was pregnant. Clarke was furious and told her to have an abortion and she lied about having the abortion. Bill handed a copy of the book to Sally and she fired him. Clarke refused to give up his paternal rights when Bill offered him $100,000. Clarke tried to apologize to Sally and she admit she's still pregnant with their child. They started child birthing classes to bond and Sally then gave birth to Clarke Junior "CJ" Garrison. Sally then rehired Clarke. Spectra had a branch called Jackie M Designs founded by Jackie Payne Marone, which her son Nick Marone also worked. When Eric and sleazy little fired Stephanie, Stephanie got a job at Jackie M Designs. Stephanie later got rehired to Forrester. Spectra was going down and eventually went out of business. Darlene Conley, the actress who portraited Sally Spectra died the next year. Category:B&B's Businesses